


Evergreen

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nicola was disappointed when she got her soulmate's first words on her wrist, usually it was a unique code, but she got the one thing that couldn't have been more vague.(There's a little bit of Daniil/Marc, and Kevin/Stoffel if you really squint :D)[Fem!drivers]





	

Nicola was one of the last of her group to get her soulmark, and she was sure that it would be like the others.

On the day of her eighteenth birthday, she would get the first words that her soulmate would ever say to her tattooed on her wrist. When she was young, her great-grandmother had told her that the words used to be more random, but then people came up with a way to make sure that they had met their soulmate.

Everyone used their passport codes, an alphanumeric code that was unique to the individual so that their soulmate could look them up, and it was easy to blurt out when meeting new people.

No-one said hello anymore, they just said their passport codes, and then introduced themselves. It was efficient, and Nicola appreciated that.

Fate was fickle the day that Nicola got her mark, she was starting to think that it wasn't going to appear, but then, at two minutes to midnight she saw the ink form on her wrist.

_Welcome to Burger King_

Nicola let out a groan. Of course that was what her soulmate would say to her. Something vague and unverifiable.

It was no surprise given her love of fast food, but that didn't stop employees blurting out their passport codes first, especially when it was quiet.

She decided then that if fate wasn't going to make it easy for her to find her soulmate, she wasn't going to make it easy for her soulmate to find her.

***

Paula used the money that she got for her eighteenth to buy a cuff that would cover her soulmate's first words. She didn't want anyone to be able to pretend to be her soulmate.

It was cruel that everyone else got a nice easy code that led them to their soulmates, but that didn't bother Paula, she was heading off to uni, and she was going to have to work while she was there so that she could afford to study.

It didn't leave a lot of time to find her soulmate.

***

Nicola went to Burger King every week, her treat for surviving another week of university. Her friend Sera was constantly amazed by how much she could eat, but that didn't stop her coming along each week to enjoy a burger and fries.

Sera's soulmark was a passport code, and she'd already spoken to her soulmate on the phone, they texted each other constantly, but Sera was so far away from them while she studied.

Nicola had seen photos, and they made a beautiful couple. She told herself that she wasn't envious, but deep down she wondered what it would be like to have someone who sent her good night kisses.

The smell of burgers and fries hit Nicola as she walked through the door, the restaurant busy as everyone rewarded themselves for a long week of work.

Nicola waited in the queue, looking at the four servers as she wondered if one of them could be her soulmate.

She tried to work it so she got an attractive looking woman, her name tag said Keva, and she had short blond hair framing her cheeky smile. As Nicola got closer she the tattoos that were adorning Keva's arm, and there was a little glimpse of a larger chest tattoo poking out of her polo shirt.

Nicola was so busy staring that Keva had to repeat herself.

"Welcome to Burger King. Can I take your order?" Keva's smile shone out, and Nicola felt her soulmark itch under the cuff.

"Fairy lights."

Keva looked at her with confusion, and that was when Nicola saw Keva's soulmark.

_SV26031992BE32_

"I'd like two whopper meals, cola with both, and eight onion rings." Nicola turned to Sera, smile on her face. "What would you like?"

Keva rang it all through amazed at the amount of food Nicola had ordered for herself, but Nicola didn't care. She had her treat, and that was going to keep her satisfied until the day that she met her soulmate.

*

Sera was home for the holidays, but Nicola had a few days before she flew home, so she went to kill time by window shopping.

She wasn't sure if she consciously decided to go get a burger, but she found herself wandering in, the familiar smell comforting her, and her glasses steamed up as the warmth stung at her ice cold fingers.

The restaurant was fairly quiet, mostly families with children, and Nicola strolled up to the counter, trying to discreetly eye up the lone woman that was working. Her name tag said Dani, and she was wearing long sleeves, she looked like she should be a librarian, a book stashed in her cardigan pocket.

"Welcome to Burger King. Can I take your order?" Dani's accent was strong, but Nicola couldn't quite place it.

"Tinsel."

Dani was cute when she was confused, but she showed no signs of recognising the word. If it was her soulmark she'd react in some way.

"Cheeseburger meal, large fries and cola, and the mozzarella sticks."

Dani smiled as she rang through the order, it was a lot of food for just one person, but the way that she blushed had Nicola wondering if she could be her soulmate and was just too shy to say anything.

"What book are you reading?" Nicola gestured towards the book, glancing around to check that there were no other customers waiting to be served.

Dani took the book out so Nicola could see the title, but it was in Spanish. "I'm a languages student, I thought I'd catch up on my holiday reading while it's quiet."

Nicola got a glance of Dani's soulmark, _MM17021993ES34_ , she wasn't her soulmate.

*

A couple of days later Nicola was at the airport, waiting for her flight when her stomach rumbled. She saw the familiar logo, and she headed towards it, dragging her suitcase as she fumbled to get her purse out.

"MM17021993ES34."

Nicola blinked, trying to process what the guy behind the counter had just said, and why it sounded familiar.

"What did you say?" Nicola looked at the man, he wasn't wearing his name tag, but the passport code that he'd reeled off rang a bell.

"MM17021993ES34." He held his hand out to shake hers. "I'm Marc."

"Hi Marc, I'm Nicola." She could see him getting his hopes up, and she knew that she had to say something. "I'm not your soulmate, but I think I know who is."

"Really?"

"There's a girl in the restaurant across from the square, Dani, and I'm sure that she has your code on her wrist."

The queue was forming behind Nicola, but she didn't care, she had to see where this went.

Marc rushed over to the phone, leaving his colleagues to pick up the slack, and Nicola watched as he stroked at his wrist, no doubt speaking to Dani.

The garbled flight announcement came through for her flight, and her stomach rumbled in protest. She grabbed some sweeties from the shop on the way to the plane, glad that she could do something kind.

Hopefully the universe would reward her.

***

Graduation day came round in a flurry of late nights and caffeine, but she was glad that it was all over.

Sera had already gone home to Mexico, and Nicola had promised to visit once she was settled in her new job, and her own place that she was going to share with her soulmate.

She seen all the photos, and she was happy for them.

But it had left her celebrating alone.

Nicola ended up in the one place that she always found herself when she needed a little cheering up. The home of the whopper.

She strolled through the door, not caring that she was in her good clothes that were likely to get stained.

The woman serving, Paula, was a similar height to her, soft brown hair tied up in a plait as she fidgeted with the cuff around her wrist. That was intriguing in and of itself, typically only those who didn't have a passport code as their soulmark used cuffs, so that only their true soulmate could say the words.

"Welcome to Burger King. Can I take your order?"

"Evergreen." Nicola smiled as a shiver ran down her spine, and there was a crackle of static electricity in the air.

Paula's mouth hung open, her head tilted as she stared at Nicola. "What did you say?"

"Evergreen." Nicola bit her lip, unsure of how to feel, after all this time looking for her soulmate, she wasn't sure how to react if it turned out that Paula was hers.

Paula rushed to take off her cuff, showing Nicola the word evergreen tattooed on her wrist, and Nicola revealed her mark, which had Paula laughing.

A manager wandered round, and Nicola knew that this wasn't the time for chatting, she gave Paula her order, and when it was ready, she noticed that Paula had scribbled her number at the bottom, along with a simple instruction.

_Wait for me, I finish at six :)_

She couldn't stop glancing across at Paula as she worked, she knew that she was distracting her, but she didn't care. If it had been quieter she'd have tried chatting to her at the counter, but she didn't want to get her into trouble.

It felt like time had slowed, and Nicola sat watching the clock tick towards six o'clock.

Paula rushed out from the staff room at three minutes past six, she looked beautiful in her jeans and t-shirt, and Nicola reached out to hold her hand. She had never felt happier.

They spent the evening getting to know each other, chatting away as the sun set and they were still talking when the sun rose again the next morning.

Their first kiss was as the sunrise bathed them in a beautiful orange glow, making them both look angelic as their lips met, and Nicola felt sheer bliss just from one chaste kiss.

Nicola was glad that it had taken her a while to find her soulmate, that it hadn't been easy, because that made it feel more special.

Now she had her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
